


"Boyfriend"

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Everybody finding out about Leo and Ezequiel, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos comienzan a descubrir la "relación" existente entre Lionel y Ezequiel, teniendo como consecuencia burlas y miradas que ninguno de los dos puede soportar. Y el problema no son las burlas, Ezequiel piensa, sino lo que éstas implican. Leo, por su parte, odia admitir que no, no son novios.</p><p>—¿Podés llevarte bien con el Kun?<br/>—¿Podría él dejar de romperme las pelotas?<br/>Lionel frunció el ceño.<br/>—¿Ya empezás, no? No soportar un minuto en tranquilidad. Un minuto te pido.<br/>Guardó silencio antes de responder:—Perdón.<br/>—No… no empieces, si vas a pedir perdón que sea para no volver a joderme —Sonaba cansado.<br/>—Pará, no te vayas, boludo —Ezequiel lo tomó de la muñeca, deseando que se quedara a su lado.<br/>—¿Sabés cuál es mi problema? Que no soy “boludo”, dejá de llamarme así, dios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/gifts).



> ¿Querían un fanfic de más de 1000 palabras? He aquí ese fanfic.

El primero en saberlo fue Sergio y no necesariamente voluntad de Lionel, sino por un accidente que se había escapado de los planes de la pareja, quién suponía que iba a estar sola aquella noche. No pensaban que al Kun le iban a cancelar la salida aquella noche y que de esta manera, iba a llegar más temprano al hotel. De esta manera, ninguna de las partes se esperaba lo que terminó encontrando; mucho menos Sergio que, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con un Lionel Messi con compañía y una respiración agitada.

Sus pensamientos reaccionaron en menos de un segundo, pasó de creer que había interrumpido a Lionel en un momento íntimo, a observar que el rostro de Lavezzi emergía de las sábanas con una sonrisa casi absurda, retirando la mano de…

—Qué.

—Te juro que no estamos haciendo nada—Lionel habló con torpeza, sintiendo sus orejas arder a cada momento—. Estábamos…

—Jugando —Ezequiel aclaró, sabiendo que Lionel lo miraba frunciendo el ceño y con ganas de asesinarlo.

—¿Jugando? —Repitió el Kun.

—Dios, cállate, pelotudo —Porque era obvio que Ezequiel respondería algo como “A la mamá y el papá” y por eso mismo prefería evitar ser avergonzado aún más.

—Creo que… me tienen que explicar que está pasando acá y, dios, ¿al menos están vestidos? La puta madre.

Pasándose la mano por el rostro, Lionel puteó su suerte y la vergüenza que le obligaba desear desesperadamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o en su defecto, golpear a Ezequiel quien no se veía incómodo como él. Más bien, el rostro del mayor expresaba cierta disconformidad por ser interrumpido en medio del acto, pero Leo podía jurar que había cierta satisfacción en la manera que Ezequiel observaba a Sergio. Era claro que ¿feliz? de dejarle claro al Kun que Lionel estaba sólo con él (muchas gracias).

Por suerte, sí, estaban vestidos y ponerse la remera no tardó más de unos segundos, de esta manera la incomodidad durante la espera no fue prolongada. Ya con los dos cambiados y sentados sobre la cama, el Kun fue el primero en habla, pues de parte de sus compañeros no encontraba pista alguna de iniciativa.

—¿Bueno me pueden decir qué mierda hacían?

—Eh…

—Estamos saliendo, ¿feliz? —Lavezzi fue al grano, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que peleaba por hacerse mostrar. Mentiría si dijese que no había estado esperado por ese momento desde la primera vez que comenzó lo suyo con Leo.

—¿Es joda? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

No había tono demandante en la voz de Sergio, o al menos Leo no la tonó, pues era decepción lo único que notaba en sus palabras. Desde hacía años eran amigos íntimos, ¿cómo no iba a molestarse? Se preguntaba Lionel incómodo en su lugar.

—¿Porque ibas a reaccionar mal? —Habló sinceramente—, ¿porque tu mejor amigo está con otro tipo y quizás no me ibas a hablar más? —Messi dijo en un murmuro, manteniendo el contacto visual y observó cómo Sergio bufaba frustrado, rodando los ojos y, por qué no también, gesticulando _la puta madre._

—No seas pelotudo, mirá si me va a importar eso, sabés que está todo bien. Sólo me hubiera gustado que me dijeras en vez de… decir “nada” cada vez que te pregunto qué es de tu vida.

—Perdón.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y Ezequiel se vio obligado a preguntar, por su propia cordura mental:

—¿No gustas de Leo, no?

Lionel abrió los ojos de par en par, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando y preguntándose internamente si sería correcto golpearlo ahora o después, pues ¿qué tan imbécil se podía ser para preguntar semejante idiotez? Y Kun, él sólo parpadeaba incrédulo, atónito, cuestionándose si acaso había escuchado bien y de sus labios escapó una risa corta pero genuina. Ésta sólo provocó confusión en Lavezzi que reaccionó frunciendo un tanto el ceño.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Eso es un qué te importa —Le guiñó el ojo a Lionel y éste estuvo cerca de abrir la boca indignado.

—Andate a…

—BUENO —Viendo que se asomaba una discusión basada en celos, Lionel se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por el cabello, cerrando los ojos y largando un suspiro que expresaba que tan cansado estaba con respecto al tema.

Por supuesto que estaba agradecido de no ser discriminado o ser dejado de lado por el Kun debido a sus preferencias sexuales, no obstante ahora que estaba asegurado de ello, prefería estar sólo con él y poder hablar del tema sin sentir cómo Ezequiel podía irse a las manos en cualquier momento. Tras suspirar, volvió a tomar aire, pensando que no iba a ser una buena idea pedir estar a solas y lo resumió de la mejor manera que pudo:

—Vos te vas —Dijo apuntando a Ezequiel, quien frunció el ceño a punto de replicar—, basta, no seas… —Enfrentó al Kun, ignorando completamente a su nov-- Ezequiel—. Nada. Voy a tomar algo —Murmurando para sus adentros, abandonó la habitación lo más pronto posible antes de que comenzaran a acosarlo con palabras o pedidos de _Dale, quédate._ No, lo último (inexistente) que estaba en su mente era soportar los celos de Ezequiel y los constantes acosos (si, lo aceptaba, muchas gracias) por parte del Kun.

Así, cuando ambos se quedaron solos, se miraron fijamente unos segundos. El Kun quería mantener una apariencia ingenua, pero la pizca de picardía en la manera que sus labios se encorvaban hacia arriba lo delataba.

—No soy pelotudo, le ponés una mano encima y, seremos muy amigos, pero te cago a piñas.

—No dije nada —Sergio alzó las manos negando con la cabeza, expresando falta de entendimiento en las palabras de su compañero.

—No te hagas el boludo —Y se levantó, abandonando la habitación.

Sergio se rio discretamente para no provocar que Ezequiel volviera a cumplir su objetivo sin sentido, y se acostó en la cama, pensando en sus recientas posibilidades.

[xxx]

Después de haber salido de la habitación, Lionel se dirigió a la cocina pero se distrajo hablando con Rodrigo, olvidándose por un momento de la situación ocurrida unos minutos antes.

—Yo creo que tenemos que los defensores se tienen que poner las pilas, y los delanteros.

—Gracias.

—Y… si, va para vos también —Pero Palacios sonreía un poco—, a veces está bien ser individual.

—¿A qué te referís?

—Que metas vos goles a veces, no se la pases a los demás así no se la agarran con vos, porque si no vas a cagar partidos.

La confesión fue difícil de escuchar, pero asintió con la cabeza de manera indecisa. Era algo que ya sabía pero que a la hora de la práctica no era tan fácil de llevar acabo y seguramente Rodrigo lo sabía, pero que de todas maneras prefería remarcárselo, como si aquello ayudara a ganar. No, no ayudaba en lo absoluto, Lionel se repetía a si mismo viendo a Rodrigo marchar, sólo generaba nervios y mayor presión en sus hombros.

—Hola —Ezequiel caminó hasta estar a su lado y Leo echó un suspiro resignado.

—¿Podés llevarte bien con el Kun?

—¿Podría él dejar de romperme las pelotas?

Lionel frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya empezás, no? No soportar un minuto en tranquilidad. Un minuto te pido.

Guardó silencio antes de responder:—Perdón.

—No… no empieces, si vas a pedir perdón que sea para no volver a joderme —Sonaba cansado.

—Pará, no te vayas, boludo —Ezequiel lo tomó de la muñeca, deseando que se quedara a su lado.

—¿Sabés cuál es mi problema? Que no soy “boludo”, dejá de llamarme así, dios.

—¿Ahora te jode?

—Si, ahora me jode, porque no soy boludo, boludo le decís a tu mejor amigo y vos y yo no somos amigos.

—¿Ah, no? —Ezequiel alzó una ceja, expectante, notando cómo se daba entre ellos finalmente la conversación que tanto esperaba.

—Soltá.

—No.

—Ezequiel…

—¿Ahora soy Ezequiel?

—Vas a ser Ezequiel hasta que yo siga siendo “boludo”.

Con un movimiento fuerte se soltó del agarre de Ezequiel y lo abandonó, uniéndose al grupo de Rodrigo y Sergio Romero, y Ezequiel se vio obligado a permanecer de pie con la espalda apoyada contra la heladera, sin poder unirse a ellos porque eso significaría presionar a Lionel y uno no podía hacerlo sin tener como consecuencia que éste huyera asustado, nervioso.

Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en la pared, notando de reojo la figura de sus compañeros que prefería ignorar, aunque a su vez, le resultaba difícil caminar hacia su habitación sin más.  No le molestaba en lo absoluto que sus compañeros se enteraran de la relación que mantenían, pero decirlo abiertamente significaba tomar cierta responsabilidad que no existía si eran los demás quienes lo descubrían por error (mentira, era la misma responsabilidad, pero a Ezequiel le gustaba pensar que estaba exento a ella).

—Entrenamiento en una hora, muchachos —Javier avisó con la mitad de la ropa puesta.

Aprovechándolo como excusa para irse del ambiente, se dirigió a su cuarto y se empezó a cambiar. Mientras buscaba su pantalón, escuchó las palabras de Ángel desde la distancia.

—¿Che estás bien?

—¿Te hago una pregunta? —Ezequiel pidió armando el bolso para llevar, buscando las remeras y llevando un par de zapatillas extras por si acaso.

—Decime.

—¿Le dirías “boluda” a tu novia?

—Eh… ¿si? Cuando ya es tu novia está todo bien supongo, sino le jode, obvio. Pero si estoy empezando a salir, no. Queda que es tu amiga.

Se quedó pensando, el problema radicaba en lo siguiente: Lionel no es mujer (comprobado al cien por ciento) y no podía, tampoco, ser tratado como tal. Y enojarse no era un derecho exclusivo de las mujeres, por supuesto, y ojalá así lo fuera porque los hombres tenían una manera diferente de enojarse y lidiar con ello; y las parejas entre… ¿pero acaso ellos eran una pareja? Ni siquiera era gay, la puta madre.

La cuestión era simple: Los hombres en general no profundizaban los problemas, pretendían que ‘ya lo habían superado’ y, paulatinamente, respondían con frases hirientes, o ni siquiera respondían como si la falta de respuesta fuese la única solución posible. ¿A qué? Ha no golpear las paredes, a no sentirse unos imbéciles; no dejar que sus sentimientos los gobernaran porque ellos eran más que eso, en especial en aquel ambiente donde cualquier inicio de debilidad era tomado para hacerse pedazos el uno al otro. Y sabía que Lionel comenzaba a descargar su frustración con él. _“No soy boludo”_ ¿de verdad era a él a quién se lo decía?

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Ángel sólo resonó en sus oídos cuando éste se colocó frente a él, agitando los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí.

—Tres veces te lo pregunté, ¿seguro?

—Si, en serio —Aseguró fingiendo convicción, el sonido del reloj haciendo eco en su cabeza y ese tic nervioso que no se iba y… —Vamos a entrenar.

Y entrar al campo era como respirar un aire diferente que se sentía igual dentro de sus pulmones, porque no importaba en qué país se encontraba, se trataba de fútbol y le era imposible dejar aquellos pensamientos al lado. Jugar al fútbol era más que dinero, más que fama.

Cuando empezaron a correr para entrar en calor, no vio a Lionel, ni al Kun, ni a nadie, sólo era él dentro del campo y deseó que el sentimiento se quedara con él todo lo necesario para hacerlo sentir mejor, no obstante—

—¡Eze! —Abrió los ojos reaccionando, notando que sus compañeros ya se habían detenido y caminaban levantando sus brazos y estirándose. Se rio por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza, imitándolos, tomando aire al levantar los brazos y largando al bajarlos.

El sol lo dejó ciego por unos segundos cuando abrió los ojos y algo que maldijo internamente, pues lo que vio no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. En otras palabras, vio cómo Kun hablaba amistosamente con Lionel, más de lo necesario. Lo rodeaba con sus brazos y el problema, aquello que logró por explotar del todo a Ezequiel, ocurrió porque Sergio lo tomó del mentón y su mirada desvió la de Lional para encontrarse con la de Ezequiel. Sonrió de lado en vez de alejarse.

—Este forro… —Murmuró molesto, caminando hacia ellos sin pensarlo y lo apartó con brusquedad.

—Ezequiel…

—Esto no es con vos —Le respondió a Lionel y se dirigió a Sergio—. Dejá de romperme las pelotas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te jodió? Estaba del otro lado del campo, no sé qué…

Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmarse pero lo único que logró aquel cometido fue la mano de Lionel en su nuca, en la sutil manera en la cual acariciaba su cabello y entonces el aire sí fue capaz de expulsarse calmadamente.

—Al menos tenemos a tu novio cuidándote.

Fue Lionel quién reaccionó esta  vez.

—La concha de la lora, basta —Dejó de acariciar el cabello de Ezequiel, tensándose por completo.

No eran novios.

Sergio abrió los ojos de par en par por la reacción, decidiendo que no era su propósito molestar a Lionel, muy por el contrario, sólo quería enfocarse en Ezequiel. No obstante no fue capaz de agregar ninguna palabra más ya que Rodrigo y Javier se acercaron a ellos, habiendo visto toda la escena. Confundidos por cómo se habían dado los sucesos, miraron a sus tres compañeros deseando que se hicieran a un lado y dejaran de discutir, pero también buscando una explicación.

—No pasa nada —Aseguró Lionel sin mirarlos a los ojos, lo único que quería en aquel momento era aparecer en el hotel (o mejor aún, en España o Argentina, en cualquier lugar que no fuese aquel)—. No se hagan problema, chicos.

Entonces se alejó antes de escuchar alguna réplica para retenerlo un rato más, aunque observó de reojo a Ezequiel, quién se alejó del grupo segundos antes de que Sabella los llamara para continuar con la práctica.

Ya el campo estaba listo, con algunos conos colocados en zigzag y otras barreras para que practicaran saltos. Divididos en dos grupos, Lionel por un lado y Ezequiel por el otro, empezaron a realizar las diferentes tareas. Por un momento el ambiente se sintió normal, incluso Ezequiel y Javier olvidaron sus diferencias por una broma del primero y no podían para de reír. Eso hasta que Lionel se trabó y cayó al suelo, soltando un insulto al aire. No fue nada grave pero Ezequiel fijó la mirada en él y se acercó a ayudarlo al instante.

—Ay mirá, los noviecitos se ayudan —Y sorprendentemente no era Javier quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras, más bien provenían de Marcos (y las risas que lo acompañaron de los demás de sus compañeros). Genial.

Lionel rodó los ojos agotado de la situación e hizo a un lado a Ezequiel, quizás de una forma un tanto brusca, porque éste dijo por lo bajo:

—Bueno, te estaba ayudando.

—No lo necesito —Respondió sin intentar fingir que no lo había escuchado.

—Dale, déjenlos en paz a los pimpollos —Esta vez sí fue Javier quién continuó.

—¿Estás gracioso hoy, no, pelotudo? —No había tardado absolutamente nada en ponerse de pie y enfrentar a Javier, cara a cara.

—¿Me vas a pegar?

—Si seguís jodiendo, sí.

—¿Qué pasa acá? ¡Tenemos un partido, muchachos! ¡Pónganse a correr, hagan algo! —Los gritos de Sabella interrumpieron lo que hubiera sido una pelea (pero no el quiebre que comenzaba a esparcirse dentro del grupo y podría dejarse ver en medio de un partido).

Nadie volvió a hablar del tema, al menos no cerca de Ezequiel pero sí de Leo, subestimándolo ante la falta de reacción, no obstante, se encontraron sorprendidos cuando la Pulga finalmente los enfrentó, pidiéndoles que no molestaran más. _“No somos novios”_ había dicho frunciendo el ceño, mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba cerca de él. Y fue extraño escuchar la carencia de fastidio en su voz, pero si énfasis en el agotamiento encubierto en ellas.

De esta manera –al menos- nadie volvió a mencionarlos durante el resto de la tarde.

[xxx]

Cuando llegaron al hotel, no fue difícil para Ezequiel notar que Lionel esquivaba su mirada y presencia a toda costa. Lionel se quedó hablando con Marcos durante un tiempo hasta que Fernando se les unió y, unos minutos después Sergio y saltaban carcajadas que sólo provocaban enervarlo. A Ezequiel le importaba poco que hablara con sus compañeros, pues ese no era el problema, ya que lo que realmente le molestaba era no poder solucionar los conflictos. Las soluciones lejos de su alcance lo frustraban a niveles insospechados. Ese día Sabella le había llamado la atención a los dos por su falta de rendimiento y todo estaba siendo su culpa.

En medio de la noche, mientras todos dormían, se escabulló de la habitación y fue a buscar algo para tomar. Prendió una de las luces después de estar casi un minuto buscando el interruptor, y abrió los ojos asombrado de encontrar a Lionel en la misma situación que él. Se miraron por un largo rato, sus rostros difíciles de leer. El rostro del menor se mantenía alerta a todo posible movimiento de Ezequiel. Debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que una parte de él quería escuchar lo que tenía su compañero para decir, haciéndole imposible darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—¿Ahora no me ignorás? —Pero sus palabras se caracterizaron por la delicadeza en la cual fueron pronunciadas, siendo imposible para Lionel mantener la defensiva.

—No es eso —Hablo bajo y relajó su cuerpo, notando lo tenso que se había mantenido hasta entonces y dejó que Ezequiel se acercara a él. No protestó cuando lo tomó de la cintura para acceder a una mayor cercanía. Siempre había sido así con él, no importara cuántos pasos retrocediera, cuánto se esforzara en alejarlo, Ezequiel presionaba lo suficiente para derribar cada una de sus barreras, haciendo imposible mantener una actitud distante, casi fría.

Y era tan fácil entonces acceder a Lionel, pensaba a veces Ezequiel, con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos notaba que no había momento alguno donde se sintieran más cómodos que en momentos similares a aquel. Con sus respiraciones encontrándose, fijaban sus miradas en las bocas ajenas, y se mordían los labios deseando probarlas pero queriendo esperar porque la espera… la espera era esencial en su juego de atracción. Se miraban, se leían, notaban cada parte de ellos; era la única manera de perdonarse y reiniciar desde donde habían abandonado.

Finalmente Lionel alzó su mirada encontrándose con los ojos castaños de Ezequiel observándolo con intensidad. En ese ambiente de luces bronces y un silencio casi cálido, probó sus labios una vez más, y sintiendo la suavidad de éstos de manera reservada, donde las palabras sobraban y ni siquiera importaban. Lo único que importaba era la mano de Ezequiel aferrándolo contra él. Suspirando contra su boca, y mezclando sus alientos a la hora de separarse, sólo para mirarse unos segundos más, Lionel miró a un lado. Lo hizo para permitirle al mayor un mejor acceso de su piel que obviamente éste no dudó en aprovechar, recorriendo cada sector con sus besos, y permitiéndose escuchar cada suspiro proveniente de Lionel. Oh, y éste sabía perfectamente que Ezequiel deseaba escucharlo gemir, porque ¿acaso no era él quién lo acosaba en mitad de un partido, un entrenamiento o frente a todos sus compañeros? Saber que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento lo excitaba.

—Eze… Eze va a-- ah.

—Que me digas Eze me encanta —Se rio contra su oído, deslizando sus manos por debajo de su remera y Lionel se apoyó contra la mesada, cerrando los ojos por el contraste creado a partir de las diferencias de temperatura.

—En serio, boludo, nos van a ver —Gimió tomándolo del rostro y mordiéndose el labio inferior, y re regaló un beso cuya duración permitió que sus respiraciones aumentaran lo suficiente para ser incapaces de escuchar pasos acercándose.

—AHRRE. ¿QUÉ?

Se voltearon antes de ser capaces de procesar lo ocurrido, apenas vieron a Marcos de pie junto a Javier que Fernando apareciendo después de un segundo, aun sin descifrar la situación que se plantaba frente a sus ojos. Lo comprendió en tan solo tres segundos (¿o habían sido menos?) al divisar las figuras de sus compañeros en situación compremetedora.

Lionel y Ezequiel se separaron de inmediato, escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo tras la mesada para al menos reservarse un poco de dignidad.

—Estaban… —Empezó Javier Mascherano con el ceño fruncido, totalmente confundido.

—No, no estábamos nada —Insistió Lionel entrando en pánico.

—Lo estaba ayudando a… algo.

—Si… Obvio… —Javier continuaba con el ceño fruncido que expresaba nada más ni nada menos que un _“¿Vos crees que soy boludo, no?”_

—Bueno, tengo sueño así que… —Las palabras de Lionel, sin embargo, fueron cortadas por Marcos que negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

—¿Entonces si son novios?

—¿Pueden cortarla con esa pelotudés? —Ezequiel pidió al borde de la desesperación, y no se le pasó de largo el gesto molesto de Leo ante su respuesta.

—No.

—¿No? Se estaban comiendo la boca, ¿de qué hablás? —Continuó Rojo.

—¿Qué se estaban qué? —Fernando abrió los ojos incrédulo.

—Chapando, boludo.

—¡No, nos estábamos nada!

—Dale, ya fue, admítanlo.

—¡No! No vamos a admitir nada porque no pasó nada.

—Sí, si pasó, nos estábamos besando, ¿y? —Ezequiel frenó a Leo ya harto de tanta _pelotudés—_ burla.

Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio asimilando la respuesta, incluso Lionel, que había abandonado toda chance de poder persuadirlos. Como siempre, Ezequiel había decidido mandar a cagar todo.

—¿Tan difícil era? —Javier dijo soltando un suspiro y bostezó—, bueno me voy a dormir.

—¿Eh? —Fue la respuesta de Marcos—, pero…

—Dejalos chapar tranquilos.

—No estábamos…

—¿Estaban qué?

—Uh, Fer, no entendiste nada. Ezequiel se estaba besando con Leo.

—Ah… que bien, creo —Y no era que a Fernando le incomodara la homosexualidad, ni siquiera se trataba de eso, sino que eran las dos de la mañana, tenía sueño y era extraño que tus compañeros decidieran que la cocina era el mejor lugar para besarse, y… ¿qué?

—¿Creo? —Repitió Javier alzando una ceja, como si fuese una especie de protector de la pareja feliz.

—Me refiero a que es raro, no me mal interpreten, no es malo sino que… raro.

—Bueno acostúmbrate —Dijo simplemente Javier—. Yo si me voy a dormir, vamos —Y tomó de la remera a Marcos y Fernando, llevándoselos lejos de ahí.

—Bueno… —Ezequiel dijo mirando por donde se habían ido—, cuatro menos.

—¿De qué hablás?

—Ya van cuatro personas que saben que chapamos a escondidas.

—Dejá de decir chapar, boludo, ¿qué tenés, quince? Esperá, ¿qué? ¿Querés que sepan? —Lo miró receloso, cerrando un poquito sus ojos y casi retrocediendo.

Ezequiel mantuvo silencio, pensando en la respuesta.

—Me da lo mismo, si lo saben mejor porque no quiero _chaparte_ a escondidas.

Tras decir aquellas palabras notó en el rostro de Lionel una sonrisa (que intentaba esconder a toda costa mirando el suelo, cabe decir). Ezequiel, afectado por aquel gesto, se rio por lo bajo y lo apegó a él y besó su mejilla.

—Voy a dormir.

Lionel lo vio marchar. Aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, no pudo evitar recurrir a gesto característico de  suspirar apesadumbrado, pensando qué mierda iban a hacer cuando todos se enteraran.

[xxx]

Cuando Ezequiel despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a la figura de Ángel mirándolo expectante. Y si bien la opción de ignorarlo y continuar durmiendo era opción, el ambiente ya estaba arruinado y no iba a descansar sabiendo que tenía ese par de ojos analizando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Dale… vos sabés.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablás?

—No te hagas. Lo de Leo.

Bueno, cinco menos.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales fueron incapaces de articular algún sonido y terminó por pasarse la mano por el rostro, gesto prestado de Lionel. Era muy temprano para lidiar con esos temitas. Pero Ángel continuaba ahí, buscando una respuesta que Ezequiel quería evitar a toda costa pero no podía, pues Ángel se estaba comportando como si los hubieran invitado a todos a una fiesta con excepción de él.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó aire, al menos si iba a hablar del tema, lo iba a ser con comodidad.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Ángel—. Dale, soy el único que no sabe.

—¿El único? ¿Qué querés decir con eso? Dejá, no respondas… ¿Qué querés saber?

—¿Están saliendo? Vos y Leo, me refiero.

—No…

—Dale, no me mientas.

—No, en serio boludo, no estamos saliendo. A veces eh… pasan cosas.

—Bueno, no quería tanta información.

Ezequiel no pudo evitar reírse.

—No te di información de nada, ¿eso es lo que querías saber?

—Es que los chicos lo estaban comentando y no les creía.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo? —Reaccionó sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus ojos.

Si los demás habían divulgado lo que había sucedido, ahora todo el plantel sabía de ellos y eso tenía como consecuencia a un Lionel Messi enojado (y que, además, se iba a negar a hablar con él a toda costa). Quizás lo peor no era tener que enfrentar la indiferencia por parte del diez, sino las diversas bromas de todos sus compañeros que iban a durar todo un mes.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ángel al verlo tan pensativo.

Ezequiel lo observó unos segundos antes de responder (Ángel tenía que dejar de preguntar siempre lo mismo), pero terminó soltando un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Sí, vamos —Murmuró poniéndose de pie para vestirse y encarar a todos.

De esta manera, cuando finalmente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación principal para desayunar, las bromas no se hicieron esperar, más allá de que éstas fueran de índole disimulada. El primero con quién cruzó miradas fue Rodrigo y notó como éste sonreía de lado y le guiñaba el ojo, antes de desviarla y continuar hablando con Maxi.

—¿Todo bien, che? —Marcos fue quién se atrevió a iniciar conversación con Ezequiel en aquel ambiente extraño, que rozaba la incomodidad con algo muy parecido a exaltación.

—¿A quién le contaste, Marcos? —No iba a darse con vueltas, pensó, mirando fijamente a su amigo ya sin paciencia alguna.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablás? Eeeh, che no me mires así. Te juro que no le conté a nadie. Creo que fue Fer, pero no apropósito, estaba re dormido el chabón y le preguntaron algo y respondió con cualquiera.

Miró el resto de la habitación, buscando a Leo y fallando en el intento. Era obvio que no iba a aparecer, se recordó a si mismo, lo más seguro por parte de Leo era permanecer en la habitación con—

—¿Dónde está el Kun?

—Él y Leo todavía no bajaron —Respondió Marcos—. ¿Por?

—Ese forro…

—¿Celoso? —La voz de Rodrigo lo sorprendió sonando desde su espalda y volteó para verlo.

—¿Tu mamá te dice lo mismo después de que me la cojo, no? —Ezequiel espetó sin pensar y sin querer hacerlo, ya harto de las insistentes miradas hacia él por parte de todos sus compañeros. Ya era suficiente responder las preguntas de sus amigos más íntimos para encima soportar las burlas por parte de pelotudos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Frunció el ceño y Javier, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos y escuchaba la conversación, interrumpió colocándose en medio de ellos.

—¿Por qué mejor no se comportan como un grupo y se preocupan por ganar y no por quién se coge a la mamá de quién? —Rodó lo ojos, alejando a sus compañeros de una posible pelea.

—Andá a cagar, Rodrigo —Ezequiel lo puteó haciendo un gesto con la mano y se fue, fingiendo que iba a su habitación pero en el pasillo continuó hasta la habitación de Lionel.

El problema no era las burlas en sí, pues él solía ser el primero en hacerlas y sabía soportarlas demasiado bien. Sino que se encontraba en una situación complicada, donde no lograba encontrar la verdadera razón por la cual Lionel reaccionaba tan mal, afectándolo a él también.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, estuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta, indeciso de golpear o no, si sería recibido o simplemente ignorado para no volver a hablar del tema. Pero bastaron palabras y sonidos extraños para que se decidiera a hacerlo. Leo abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era y miró a Eze sin verse sorprendido en lo absoluto. Detrás de él, la figura del Kun miraba la escena sin intenciones de interrumpir.

—Todos saben —Leo dijo frunciendo la nariz—. No fui porque no tenía ganas de que me molestaran.

—¿Qué te molesta de verdad? —Murmuró apoyándose sobre la pared—. Sinceramente, decime que te jode.

—… No sé, Eze.

—Permiso —Murmuró Sergio y Leo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Ezequiel le agradeció mentalmente por eso.

—Pasá.

Estando ambos en la habitación, sentados uno al lado del otro, el mayor esperó por una respuesta, algún indicio que le diera a entender que Lionel quería continuar con lo que tenían, porque después de todo era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento. ¿Qué importaba ganar un partido sino podía festejarlo con Leo? Ya había ocurrido una vez y el resultado había sido devastador.

—¿Qué te jode, Leo? —Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos encontrando que Leo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba demasiado ocupado con su mirada fija en sus propias manos. Era incapaz de enfrentar la situación—. Decime, sabés que podés contarme todo.

—No quiero que sigamos siendo lo que somos —Alzó la mirada y al ver algo extraño en Ezequiel agregó:—. No me refiero a eso… sino a…

—Decime porque te juro que no entiendo.

—Ya se que es boludo, pero… la gente sigue tratándonos de novios.

—No lo somos, quédate tranquilo, ignoralos.

—Ese es el tema… no somos novios y… no me jodería que tuviéramos esa etiqueta —Murmuró nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

—No, en serio, ¿qué?

—Quiero que seamos novios. La puta madre, suena re boludo, dejá, olv—

—No, no —Ezequiel reaccionó sonriendo de lado a lado, tomándolo del rostro—. Me parece perfecto —Se rio un poco por lo bajo y plantó un beso en los labios de Lionel, que no dejaban de sonreír.

—Uh, loco, ¿es necesario? —Sergio apareció pero estaba sonriendo, en especial cuando Eze se tuvo que hacer a un lado ante la insistencia de Lionel, pues parecía imposible para el diez mantener sus mejillas lo más neutral posibles.

—¿Qué pasa? —Leo preguntó mirando a Sergio.

—Los andan buscando para el entrenamiento, es mejor que salgan ahora —Y no se retiró como a Eze le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, se quedó plantado al lado de la puerta y sin esperar mucho tiempo hasta ver a Lionel, que captó la indirecta al instante. Se puso de pie sin queja alguna y en el pasillo esperó por Ezequiel.

—¿Entonces no me vas a ignorar? —Pregunto Ezequiel  alzando una ceja sin quitar la vista del frente. Sergio a un lado de Lionel haciéndole compañía.

—No —Lionel rodó los ojos empujándolo suavemente—. No seas boludo.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto principal donde se reunían antes de ir al entrenamiento, observaron a los demás jugadores.

—¿Cómo anda la parejita? —Preguntó Rodrigo, a lo cual Ezequiel respondió besando a Lionel y provocando que todos se callaran por unos momentos.

—Nunca mejor, ¿y tu vieja? ¿todo bien? —Lionel alzó una ceja y Ezequiel dijo a su lado—. Después te explico.

La risa del grupo se escuchó en toda la habitación.

[xxx]

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que todos se habían enterado que salían y las burlas, siempre amistosas, habían disminuido dejando lugar a comentarios cuyo único objetivo era molestar (de buena manera, por supuestp). Por ejemplo, durante uno de los entrenamientos, Ezequiel se había golpeado el tobillo y el primero en acudir fue Leo. Arrodillándose a su lado le preguntó si estaba bien y la respuesta por parte de Lavezzi se había visto interrumpida por las risas poco disimuladas de Rodrigo.

—Ay, miralos.

Javier le pegó en la cabeza para que se dejara de hinchar las pelotas.

—Ponete a correr, dale.

Lionel rodó los ojos, aunque su leve rubor no pasó por desapercibido para algunos que, si bien se rieron por lo bajo, no quisieron interrumpir.

No obstante, en el vestuario con algunos duchándose, Javier se acercó a ellos mientras hablaban.

—No me jode que salgan, pero no quiero que lo conviertan en un problema en el partido, es lo único que les pido.

—No te hagas problema —Ezequiel aseguró palpeando su hombro amistosamente—. No pasa nada —Insistió sonriendo—. Además a Leo se le va lo histérica fácil.

—No tires tu suerte a la mierda —Éste respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—En especial va para vos entonces, Ezequiel —Javier dijo bufando.

No obstante, había una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi problema es la falta de paciencia a la hora de escribir cosas largas, es por eso que hay cosas que no expliqué en este fanfic simplemente porque no quería esperar más tiempo hasta publicarlo (so true it hurts).  
> Con respecto al Kun, iba a mostrar escenas explicando que él en realidad no quiere salir con Leo, sino que intenta 'empujar/presionar/blablabla' a Ezequiel para que se atreva a decirle a los demás sobre su relación con Lionel (porque ve que Leo está mal al respecto).  
> En finnnn. No sé. Quise agregar la escena pero no se me ocurría dónde ponerla. Así que preferí explicar el temita y fue.


End file.
